Accidentally in love
by minxc
Summary: In the heat of battle accidental embraces lead to awakened feelings. Rated M for lemon, some fluff. please RxR  A one shot about AxA


Archie woke up that morning with a feeling of euphoria. He was exhausted, the latest battle had taken a lot out of him. As he indolently stirred he noticed a pale arm slung across his chest. A slender body lay next to him radiating heat and shocking him out of his drowsiness. Then he remembered...

_The previous evening:_

"look out!" Yelled Atlanta as she tackled Archie from the course of a colossal shard of metal, ripped from the foundations of a building destroyed in their ensuing battle with one of Cronus' many giant monsters.

"Thanks." replied Archie finding that Atlanta was on top of him, sending a jolt of electricity through his entire being.

He snapped out of his trance as he saw a fireball heading right for them. In one quick move he rolled over so that he was on top of her, but now safely out of the fireball's path.

"That was a close one." Atlanta felt the rush of adrenaline from being so close to death, or perhaps it was from being so close to Archie._ What am I thinking? _Atlanta told herself sternly. He was her friend, they looked out for each other, that was it. The looks he gave her were probably just the adrenaline messing with her mind. But it felt so right for them to be together, his warmth gave her strength.

There was a reluctance from both sides to remove themselves from their accidental embrace, there was still a battle to be fought. An event that had lasted mere moments felt like an eternity to the two speedy heroes.

"Sorry to break you love birds up, but we're still being attacked by a giant fire breathing chicken!" Yelled Odie, typing rapidly on his computer.

"Not to mention it has snakes for feathers! Whats up with that?" Added Herry as he threw a boulder at it.

Both Archie and Atlanta were breathing heavilly as they rolled out of each others arms and continued to fight.

"Lets just fry the chicken and go home, the hot wind isn't good for my skin" moaned Niel.

"With all the hot air radiating from you, I find that hard to believe." teased Atlanta.

It was Jay who dealt the finishing blow to the freakish foul by kicking it off the face of a steep cliff with jagged rocks at the bottom. It seemed as though the Chicken were inhaled by the monsterous teeth of the valley.

Back at Brownhouse the young heroes were completely spent and weary from the battle with the mutant KFC wannabe.

Only Archie and Atlanta were still wide awake. Atlanta's cheeks flushed from the intoxicating memory of being in Archie's defined arms.

Archie stole a glance at his red haired best friend. The sight of her, illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the window caused his heart to skip a beat entirely.

As the rest of the team sloffed to their bedrooms, Atlanta noticed Archie taking a seat on the sofa. Out of sheer impulse she took a seat next to him.

"Wat's up?" asked Atlanta seeing the strange look on Archie's face.

"Do you ever have mixed feelings about someone?" asked Archie, staring deep into Atlanta's eyes.

_Who is he talking about?_ Atlanta thought to herself. She recalled her own mixed feelings towards Archie. He was her best friend and she would never want to do anything that would ruin their friendship. Yet his every touch on her skin set her body on fire, she dreamed of kissing his taunting lips and running her fingers through those purple tresses.

"Umm sure, all the time. Why?" she answered scolding herself internally.

"Well in a way I'm actually grateful to Cronus, he brought us all together and without him I never would have met you. Alhough I still want to kick his ass for trying to kill us all the time." stated Archie blushing a deep scarlet.

" I know what you mean. You guys are the best friends I have ever had. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." said Atlanta, not daring to meet Archie's eyes.

Atlanta's words sent a jolt through Archie's brain. He had to tell her how he felt about her. Living a life where she would always be so close yet he being unable to touch her, to run his fingers over her soft skin. A life where she was close enough for him to smell the scented soap she used, but still being just out of his reach. It was torment, he was more scared to continue living such a life than he was of being rejected.

Archie gently lifted Atlanta's chin so that she was looking at him and he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Atlanta was completely caught off guard, she was shocked. But she had to admit, she absolutely adored the feeling of Archie's lips on hers.

"Archie?" Atlanta asked with a hint of surprise and confusion.

"Atlanta, I want to be more than just your friend. It drives me insane sometimes." Archie whispered to a still frozen Atlanta.

"You are such a dork." replied Atlanta when she recovered. With a naughty smile playing on her lips she put her arms around his neck.

They stared briefly into each others eyes before their lips found what they were looking for.

Their kisses were soft at first, experimenting, but quickly turned more passionate as all their repressed feelings flowed through them.

They turned desperate, wanting. The heat of their emotions left them breathless, as though they had just ran a marathon.

"What are we doing?" asked Atlanta, allowing Archie to explore her mouth as their kisses deepened.

"What we've always wanted, but were too stubborn to admit." whispered Archie, gasping as Atlanta squirmed into his lap to get a better angle for her neck.

"Well in that case, you need to be punished for waiting so long to make a move." teased Atlanta.

"Ha, bring it!" challenged Archie and soon they were rapt in an epic wrestling contest.

Archie had Atlanta pinned to the floor, Atlanta wasn't about to give up that easily though she didn't mind the feeling of Archie's muscles holding her down.

Atlanta used the age old kissing distraction and flipped over so that he was at her mercy.

Archie sat upright so that Atlanta was in his lap again. She wrapped her legs around his waist, sending a torrent of testosterone into his bloodstream.

"You sure about this?" Archie asked, worried that she'd come to regret it later.

"Awww, don't tell me you're worried about your virtue." joked Atlanta.

"I just don't want you to feel pressured. I mean we only just got together."Mumbled Archie.

"We've been together all along." replied Atlanta with a shy smile.

Archie took Atlanta by the hand and slowly led her upstairs to his room. He walked the whole way backwards as to avoid losing sight of Atlanta. He was afraid she might vanish at any moment, as a vision created by his anguished mind.

Archie shivered as Atlanta made quick work of his hoodie and t-shirt, her fingers dug into his back as he pushed her against his bedroom wall. The site smelled of musty papers from the poetry Archie read in his spare time. Atlanta let out a moan as Archie traced the curves of her thighs and hips, torturing her senses with his lips when he discovered a sensitive spot on her neck.

Atlanta started her own assault on Archie's body as he struggled to get her top off. Atlanta was driving him close to the point of madness over the pure ecstasy she was inflicting upon him. Nibbling on his earlobes and sending chills up his spine with her nimble fingers tickling his abs.

"How the hell did you get so good at this?" Asked Archie in a breathless grunt.

"Instinct, and you're not so bad yourself" she replied huskily. Gasping as her shirt disappeared and Archie started trailing kisses down her neck and along her shoulder. Atlanta was so much more beautiful than Archie had ever imagined, he expected the sports-bra and hot-pants that he discovered adorning her body, but he never expected it to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen. The models in magazines couldn't hold a candle to her as far as he was concerned.

Clad in the soft moonlight, their heated bodies seemed incandescent. Neither could even form coherent thoughts anymore. Each driving the other further to the edge. They competed for dominance. Atlanta pushed Archie backwards onto the bed and stripped him down completely.

"OK, your turn." Smirked Archie as he got hold of her arm and pulled her down next to him.

After slipping Atlanta out of her bra and kissing away her embarrassment, Archie started exploring the rest of his personal goddess. He teased her breasts with his tongue, she tasted sweet and addictive. Atlanta nearly ripped the sheets apart due to the overwhelming pleasure. She was going to lose control if he continued at his current pace.

Archie wanted Atlanta with every fibre of his being, but he wanted to driver her mad with need first.

Alanta was breathless when Archie stroked his tongue along her flat stomach, his hands moved sensually from her shoulder blades, down her hips, kneading her thighs gently, before he finally removed her hot-pants. There were no barriers between them now. They overcame their fears and realized that being together came more naturally than breathing.

The feeling of Archie's bare skin on hers drove Atlanta almost over the edge of insanity. She arched her back and pressed herself as close to him as possible. The feeling of Atlanta's soft breasts on his hard chest only made his manhood more desperate for release.

He whispered her name questioningly, making her groan from his breath on her neck. She nodded, understanding what he wanted, and attacked his lips in the most passionate kiss two poeple could share.

"I love you 'lanta. I always have."

"I love you too Archie."

Archie positioned himself at her entrance and with a glance at his red haired beauty he slowly entered her. Atlanta was shocked at he sudden pain, but being as active as she was it lasted mere seconds and soon she was rapt in the most extreme ecstasy of her life. Archie nearly went into a mini coma, Atlanta was so tight and wet around him, he never would have thought anything could feel as amazing as he felt that instant. Atlanta gasped his name and he started moving, every thrust almost making her scream. Archie had to restrain himself from not going too fast, he wanted to extend their intimacy as long as possible. Atlanta matched his movements and they started going faster and harder. Going deeper with every slam of their hips. Archie could hardly breathe and Atlanta was spurring him on with her gasps and sounds. They were a mass of entwined limbs in the heat of passion, crying out for a release from their heights. It was a blissful torture. Atlanta rolled over so that she was on top of Archie, she wasn't going to submit to his complete leadership.

Atlanta drove Archie mad with her speed and agility. Archie was pulsing inside of her and soon their intimate pleasure exploded leaving them both sweating and bereft of oxygen.

Alanta moaned his name and he teased her own tongue with his. Soon they were nestled together, content in each others arms. A blissful slumber overtook them and unaware of what the

A meeting of fate, an accidental love.

* * *

Ok, thats it for my second fanfiction story. please please please let me know what you thought of the story. Was it a bit too repetitve or unrealistic? anything. thanks for taking the time to read! sorry for being a perv, thats just how I roll.


End file.
